Spock: Guia y Manual del Dueño
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: TRADUCCION.Ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de una unidad COMANDANTE SPOCK. Siga la guía de este manual y su SPOCK tendrá décadas de vida útil. Nota: este fic es slash K/S


**AL FIN ME ACORDE DE ARREGLAR EL PEQUEÑO ERROR QUE TENÍA, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, PERO ACÁ EN CHILE HUBO UNA CATASTROFE NATURAl Y HARTO TIEMPO SIN PC, NI INTERNET (se puede decir que estaba en la zona cero [concepcion]), ahora sí. Agradesco a fantasmalineal por su corrección.**

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:** ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A SpirkTrekker42

Y YO SOLO TRADUZCO CON SU PERMISO. Le agradezco la ayuda a mi amiga Danna, que me auxilió en varias partes.

**Disclaimer**: Spock y Star Trek lamentablemente no me pertenecen. Gene Roddonberry obtiene su propiedad por crear el universo de Star Trek. JJ Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman tienen propiedad por redefinir los personajes de Star Trek en un universo Alterno.

**N/A:** La Guía del Propietario original pertenece a Theresa Green. Su primera aparición fue en el fandom de LOTR, pero muchos otros han usado la idea original para personajes de otros fandoms.

Después de la gran cantidad de respuestas para mi modelo KIRK (wow GRACIAS a todos, fue inesperado) Decidí que el compañero de KIRK (en crímenes) Comandante SPOCK, necesitaba un manual del propietario, y este es el resultado.

Una vez más, tiene algo de SLASH (K/S) cerca del final, si no es tu estilo, no leas. Gracias.

**Advertencia:** Sarcasmo. También, algunos hechos pueden no ser válidos.

.~.

_**Comandante Spock: La Guía del Propietario y Manual de Mantenimiento.**_

**FELICITACIONES!**

Ahora es usted el orgulloso dueño de una unidad COMANDANTE SPOCK.

Siga la guía de este manual y su SPOCK tendrá décadas de vida útil.

**INSTALACION**

Cuando usted reciba su SPOCK, asegúrese de elevar la temperatura al menos en diez grados así él no se congelará. No es necesario remover ningún tipo ropa en esta unidad en este momento.

Su SPOCK debería llegar completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor, verifique que vengan todos los accesorios tenga todos los accesorios (ver más abajo) y que sea la edición correcta de su unidad SPOCK.

(a) SPOCK 1.0 (derechos de autor Roddenberry/Nimoy, 1996)

(b) SPOCK 2.0 (derechos de autor Abrams/Quinto, 2009)

**Nota**: Este Manual del Propietario corresponde al SPOCK 2.0, teniendo un gran parecido con Zachary Quinto.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TECNICAS**

Nombre: _S'Chn_ _T'Gai Spock, Cha Sarek_

Rango: _Comandante, Primer Oficial, Oficial Científico_.

Nave: _U.S.S. Enterprise._

Planeta de Nacimiento: Vulcano

Ciudad de Nacimiento: Shi'Kahr

Especie: Mitad humano, Mitad Vulcano. Nota: Se identifica como Vulcano.

Fabricantes: Embajador Sarek y Amanda Grayson

Sitio de Fabricación: Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano, Oficina del Decano.

Altura: _1,82 m (aprox) _

Peso: _Información insuficiente_

Color de Cabello: Marrón Oscuro

Ojos: Marrón o Chocolate, usted elige.

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE OPERACION**

Su unidad SPOCK ha sido diseñado para ser amigable y eficiente. Sus controles son activados por voz. Por favor diga sus órdenes claramente en Vulcano o Estandar (El entiende ambos)

Recuerde que su Spock no es sólo para complacer la vista; tiene múltiples funciones.

Cuofiente Intelectual

Su IQ Vulcano está fuera de lo normal! Puede recordar hechos y fórmulas complejas en el momento justo, así que si quieres deslumbrar a sus amigos, llévelo con usted a su siguiente fiesta geek. Él será un ganador garantizado en Trivia Pursuit*, pero lo más probable es que encuentre la "Batalla de los Sexos" ilógica.

Combate:

Su unidad SPOCK está programada con múltiples técnicas de defensa, incluyendo el arte marcial Vulcano conocido como Suss Mahn. Aunque él aborrezca la violencia en un principio, no dudará en usarla si alguien trata de dañar a alguien que él ame. Recuerde, bromas de "Tu-mamá" en su presencia son no-no, especialmente aquellas que empiezan con "tu-mamá está tan muerta…" Recuerde que tiene la fuerza para aplastarte la tráquea si él lo desea.

Fusión de Mentes: 

La fusión de mentes es un encuentro muy íntimo para los Vulcanos, por lo que no se ofenda si su unidad SPOCK duda en un principio. (Asegúrese que está en el modo amistoso – será más obstinado en este asunto si se encuentra en modo T'hy'la, confíe en mí). Cuando compartan mentes con su SPOCK, no debe tener miedo de abandonar sus defensas. Él no lo va a herir, él puede ser gentil si es que quiere! Por el contrario, usted estará más que gustoso de disfrutar la experiencia. Los Vulcanos no son conocidos por su alucinantes proezas sexuales sin una razón. Literalmente.

Lógica:

Su SPOCK puede ofrecerle el punto de vista lógico sobre cualquier materia que le esté aproblemando. Lo extraño es lo matemático que suenan sus conclusiones. Sólo no vaya por consejos amorosos – él todavía no ha admitido, exactamente, sus emociones.

Pillizco Vulcano:

Su SPOCK tiene un método rápido y no violento para despachar a sus enemigos y los parientes molestos – todo lo que él tiene que hacer es presionar un punto específico en su cuello y voila! Quedan inconscientes por el resto del día. Conveniente, no?

Mintiendo:

Los Vulcanos no mienten – pero éste conoce cómo omitir la verdad. Él puede convencer a sus padres que usted estaba estudiando con él en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando la verdad es que estabas teniendo un encuentro secreto con tu novio/novia.

Variadas Metáforas: 

La unidad SPOCK tiene una larga selección de coloridas metáforas en su arsenal, y puede decirlas en el momento más inoportuno (como cuando usted está teniendo un almuerzo con su abuelita de noventa años). Esté seguro de enseñarle cuando son los momentos apropiados para usar ese lenguaje.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS**

Usted encontrará que su SPOCK es compatible con gran parte de los otros humanos y Vulcanos. Sin embargo se debe tener precaución con respecto al uso de SPOCK en relación con cualquier modelo humano que no sea la unidad KIRK 2.0 (Pine).

Nota: A no ser que usted sea un het fan (fan de lo heterosexual), entonces, por todos los medios, consulte el modelo UHURA. Sin embargo, tendrá que consultar el manual de Het para solucionar sus problemas, yo no le puedo ayudar.

La mantención de la unidad SPOCK unido a la unidad KIRK es, generalmente, simple después de las primeras horas. Los modelos SPOCK y KIRK tienen tres modos de interacción.

(a) Hostil

(b) Amistoso

(c) T'hy'la

ADVERTENCIA: Es esencial que ambas unidades SPOCK y KIRK estén en el mismo modo de interacción. Si el modelo SPOCK está en "Amistoso" mientras que KIRK en "T'hy'la", su Vulcano puede quedar aterrorizado de por vida, especialmente si se intenta una unión mental.

**ACCESORIOS**

Los accesorios que su SPOCK trae, dependerán de qué edición del Vulcano ha usted elegido.

SPOCK 1.0: Viste el uniforme azul de ciencias de la Flota Estelar, pantalones negros, botas. Lirpa Opcional. Delineador de ojos no incluido.

SPOCK 2.0: Viste el uniforme azul de ciencias de la Flota Espacial, pantalones negros, botas. Viene con problemas de control de enojo no resueltos.

Ambas ediciones están equipadas con pistolas de láser y comunicadores, así como la vergüenza de ser medio humano. La edición 2.0 viene con un suéter Vulcano casero que su madre tejió para él.

**LIMPIEZA**

Dependiendo del uso que le dé a su SPOCK, tendrá que limpiarlo regularmente. Use una ducha sónica – él encuentra que las duchas de agua son un dispalfarro e ilógicas. Preste especial atención a sus orejas, se pondrá fiero si las toca.

**LUBRICACIÓN**

Para asegurarse que su SPOCK permanezca en buen funcionamiento, las articulaciones deben ser lubricadas con regularidad.

**Nota**: Un detallado análisis de correcta lubricación de su SPOCK, puede ser proporcionada por la unidad KIRK, se vende por separado.

**RECARGA**

Después de largos periodos de uso, los niveles de energía de su SPOCK pueden bajar. Use los siguientes procedimientos para recargar su híbrido alien-humano.

Comida:

Su SPOCK no come carne ni ningún producto que provenga de los animales en concordancia con las costumbres vulcanas. En vez de eso, prefiere fruta y vegetales frescos, así como algunas delicias vulcanas como la sopa de plomeek. También he oído de una fuente cercana que tiene afinidad por la comida italiana.

Bebidas:

Si la energía de su SPOCK está casi agotada, dé le algo de agua para beber. Él no necesita tanta agua como los humanos, pero aún así es esencial para su salud. No se moleste dándole alcohol para que se embriague. Él no se ve afectado por eso. Aún así, si usted quiere que se caiga de borracho, dé le chocolate. Nota: asegúrese de consultar la unidad McCoy por un hypo que controle la resaca – usted no quiere lidiar con un Vulcano mañoso al otro día.

Sueño:

Usted puede sorprenderse por el poco tiempo de sueño que su SPOCK necesita para funcionar. Sin embargo, él necesita más que un Vulcano normal – él no puede estar sin dormir de manera indefinida, incluso si se disponga a lo contrario. Investigaciones han mostrado que la eficacia del ciclo de descanso de la unidad SPOCK puede ser aumentada o reducida por compartir la cama con la unidad KIRK, dependiendo del día.

**REPROGRAMACIÓN**

El SPOCK 2.0 puede ser revisado con el programa "ATLAS" (derechos de autos de Angel Baby1) desde julio del 2009. Por favor revisar su sitio favorito de fanfiction para detalles de esta actualización.

No es posible reprogramar el SPOCK 1.0. Su fabricación fue impecable. Descartando la influencia externa, él no estaba románticamente interesado en nadie más que KIRK 1.0. Ahora, eso es perfección!

**SEGURIDAD**

Gracias a la popularidad de la unidad SPOCK (especialmente la versión 2.0), es esencial que usted preste atención a los siguiente procedimientos para mantener a salvo su Vulcano.

* Tenga a su SPOCK con un microchip. Elija a un doctor (,) que tenga experiencia en el manejo de los vulcanos, capaz de llevar a cabo este procedimiento (Toda unidad McCoy cerca con mucho gusto se ofrecerá de voluntario)

* No deje a su SPOCK desatendido en público.

* No preste su SPOCK a nadie (ejemplo: Christine Chapel, Leila Kalomi, Zarabeth, o Droxine)

CUIDADO: Su SPOCK puede decirle que la forma más segura de que pase por el pon farr es encerrarlo en su cuarto. No le crea! Siga las indicaciones que le dé, por todos los medios, pero no vaya a pensar que es por su seguridad. Simplemente significa que tiene tendencias suicidas. Si usted quiere que su Vulcano salga vivo de esta experiencia mande a llamar inmediatamente a la unidad KIRK.

**PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES**

**P**: He leído en algunos fanfiction que la unidad SPOCK demanda por sexo salvaje cada siete años para poder sobrevivir ¡es cierto?

**R**: Estás de suerte, es verdad! Su unidad SPOCK dejará de existir si sus necesidades telepáticas/sexuales no se satisfacen durante su ciclo de reproducción, conocido como Pon Farr. Usted no tendrá otra opción que ofrecerse para salvar su vida. A no ser, que usted tenga la unidad KIRK, que estará más que feliz en pelear a muerte con usted por SPOCK, así él tendrá el derecho a ser arrasado sin sentido.

**P**: Mi SPOCK me informó de que ha estado cometiendo asesinatos en masa con la ayuda de su apretón de la muerte Vulcano. Me han entregado una unidad mala?

**R**: Su SPOCK no está malo. Solamente está tratando de soltarse de sus cadenas. Idiota, no hay ningún Apretón de la Muerte Vulcano

**P**: Mi SPOCK le ha estado diciendo a mis amigos "Larga y Próspera Vida" cuando es tiempo de ir a casa. Sin embargo, suena como si les dijera "Váyanse a la Mierda". Cómo hago para que actúe de una forma más amigable?

**R**: Recuérdele que es ilógico transferir emociones con la voz. Lo arreglará en seguida.

**SOLUCION DE PROBLEMAS**

**Problema**: Su unidad SPOCK acaricia sus dedos debajo de la mesa cuando salen a comer juntos. Es bastante distractivo

**Solución**: Su SPOCK está realizando el ritual de un beso volcano (Ellos besan con sus dedos, es como la zona erógena para un Vulcano) Bastardo/a con suerte! Cómo va hacer eso un problema?

**Problema**: Su SPOCK sigue angustiado con la muerte de su madre y la destrucción de Vulcano.

**Solución**: Localize a la unidad KIRK y ordénele que le dé a su SPOCK algo de *CTA. No se preocupe, KIRK puede manejar esto. Después de todo, él perdió su padre también, y está bien equipado para lidiar con la necesidades de su SPOCK.

**Problema**: Su SPOCK sigue practicando con su arpa vulcana hasta altas horas de la madrugada y está interfiriendo con su sueño. Le ha pedido amablemente que no lo haga, pero él se niega a detenerse.

**Solución**: Ponga "Barbie Girl" de Aqua en una habitación continua a su habitación mientras él medita. Él se detendrá después de eso.

**Problema**: Su SPOCK no quiere realizar sus tareas, ya que prefiere componer poesías vulcanas de amor para cierto sexy capitán.

**Solución**: Dígale que si no vuelve a trabajar, usted mandará su unidad KIRK a los Klingons para que le hagan un examen mental. Él no se arriesgará.

**Problema**: Su SPOCK está continuamente sonriendo, riendo y mostrando una gran gama de sentimientos afectivos cuando está cerca de la unidad KIRK en PUBLICO. Usted se empieza a preguntar que pasa con la sensibilidad Vulcana…

**Solución**: Usted tiene el SPOCK 1.0 por error! Está seguro que no quiere quedarse con el modelo clásico? Éste no aborrece a la unidad KIRK.

**Problema**: Su SPOCK es excesivamente temperamental, odia con pasión a todos los héroes (incluso la unidad KIRK) y sigue insistiendo que él es especial. También disfruta de rebanar los cerebros de la gente por diversión.

**Solución**: Accidentalmente usted ha comprador la unidad SYLAR en vez de SPOCK. No extrañó la orejas picudas y las cejas inclinadas? Esos son grandes pistas, imbécil. Si usted conserva su recibo, puede ser posible que se lo cambiemos. De otro modo, lo único que puede hacer será lidiar con él. (Mantenga un ojo en las unidades ELLE o MOHINDER)

**Problema**: Minutos después de que usted sacó su unidad SPOCK, su jardín comienza a ser inundado por gritos de adolescentes (y también algunas mujeres maduras) diciendo "Cásate con migo, Zach!"

**Solución**: Este fenómeno no es desconocido con el SPOCK 2.0. Siga los siguientes pasos:

(1) Es esencial que usted esconda a su SPOCK. No lo esconda en la habitación – es el primer lugar donde buscarán. Tampoco lo esconda en el armario – ese será el segundo lugar que buscarán.

(2) Dígale a las fans que el ejercito de Sylar está teniendo un encuentro en el cine más cercano, con ZQ como invitado de honor. Ellas pronto desaparecerán.

(3) Dígale a las fans restantes que usted tiene la versión 1.0. Muchas de ellas perderán el interés ya que es muy probable que solo unas pocas sabrán que el SPOCK 1.0 fue un sex symbol hace años. Cualquier persona que quede será, probablemente, decente si sabe algo de la serie original. Invítelas a un Romulan Ale* y empiece una discusión sobre si Spock y Kirk estaban unidos antes de "The Motion Picture". Mientras están discutiendo, escápese con su SPOCK y diríjase a la Enterprise donde la unidad KIRK espera para compartir su baño. Recomiende que se den de baja por algunos días.

**INFORMACION ADICIONAL**

Para preguntas o preocupaciones no descritas en esta guía, por favor siéntase libre de contactarnos a la siguiente dirección.

Academia de la Flota Estelar

PO BOX 1701

TIERRA

SAN FRANCISCO, CA 94129

*Que su SPOCK y usted vivan largo y que se jodan.

**FIN**

N/A: Alguna pregunta, comentario, preocupaciones sobre su modelo SPOCK? Mande un Review y haré lo posible para contestar y/o arreglarlo.

No ofensas hacia el Nuevo SPOCK o ZQ, esto es sólo por diversión.

N/T:

*Trivia Pursuit: es un juego de mesa donde el avance está determinado por la habilidad del jugador para contestar preguntas sobre conocimientos generales

*CTA: cuidados tiernos y amorosos. Traducción del TLC (tender love care)

*Romulan Ale: bebida alcohólica prohibida por la federación debido a su alta toxicidad alcohólica.


End file.
